1. Field
A gas cooker and a valve assembly for the gas cooker are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a gas cooker is a home appliance that cooks or heats food or other items using a flame generated by burning a gas. The gas cooker has a burner that generates the flame by burning a gas. The gas cooker is classified into an open-flame type, in which a burner is exposed to an outside of a product, and the flame directly heats food or heats a container containing the food, and a radiant type, in which the burner is provided inside of the product, a radiator is heated using combustion heat, and the food or the container in which the food is located is heated using a radiant wave emitted from the heated radiator to an outside.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0069449, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a heating cooker in which an upper surface of a case is shielded by a ceramic plate, a burner system ignited by supplying a gas is provided at an internal space of the case under the ceramic plate, and heating power is controlled by opening and closing a gas valve through operation of an operation switch. However, in the heating cooker having such a structure, the gas valves are disposed in front and spaced apart from each other, such that they relatively take up a lot of space. Also, an overall size of the heating cooker is increased by using a mechanical gas valve, which may be directly opened and closed by the operation of the operation switch, and thus, there is a problem that a loss of the space is huge during a built-in mounting.
Further, a separate configuration to prevent a safety accident when an abnormality of the gas valve occurs is not present, and thus, there is a problem that stability is low. Furthermore, as each of the gas valves has a separate mounting structure, there is a problem that an assembly workability is degraded and productivity decreased.